


Amusement

by CitizenT



Series: Yuri Plisetsky Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, F/F, F/M, M/M, Roller Coasters, Trans Male Character, Yuri Plisetsky Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitizenT/pseuds/CitizenT
Summary: Day 2 of Yuri Plisetsky Week 2017 - Yuri's friends.





	

It was the summer before the next skating season and most of the skaters from the Grand Prix series were all in America. Yuri didn’t mind being there one bit, his only problem was that it was  _ so damn  _ **_hot_ ** . He had to be in the hot state of California for the whole summer? It was hard to sleep at night because of the heat and he needed his beauty sleep. Thankfully, it was their last week before everyone had to go back home to fully get ready for the next season. There was also no JJ to be seen during this last week because he went back home early. The family that was allowing most of the skaters to live in their home to cut expenses was very kind to Yuri and the others who were staying. They made sure everyone had something to sleep on and that the kitchen was fully stocked with healthy food and snacks.

Since it was the last week, their gracious hosts decided to show them some of Southern California’s greatest attractions, one of them being an amusement park that was only in Southern California. Was Yuri happy about this? No. There were Yuri’s Angels all over the world and there was no doubt in his mind he’d be spotted.

_ “Wear a hat maybe? I have plenty for you to borrow...”  _ Gunnar, the house owner’s son, suggested.

_ “No. I’ll keep my hood up.”  _ Yuri would answer every time that suggestion came up.

_ “Yuri, it’s too hot for you to even be considering a long sleeve.”  _ Kathleen, the house owner, would tell him. She was a kind lady, Yuri liked her a lot. He eventually gave up the arguing and borrowed one of Gunnar’s hats. It was black with a bright red bill and a stitching of Super Mario. Gunnar’s sister, Averie helped pull as much of Yuri’s hair in the hat as she could until he was almost unrecognizable. Yuri was almost fully-clad in black. He had black skinny jeans, a black shirt with a Batman logo on it, courtesy of Gunnar, and a pair of black high top shoes with studs on the toes and tongues. Yuri himself didn’t recognize his reflection.

“To further keep you incognito, I shall call you Sergei.” Gunnar said as they all got into their respective cars to make the trip to Buena Park.

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” Yuri grumbled. He was sitting shotgun of Gunnar’s truck. Sara Crispino, Georgi and Mila were all in the backseat. Not everyone was going to this amusement park because they were training as part of some intense training camp that Kathleen had set up with the other coaches. Today it was just those in Gunnar’s car, Averie, who was also Sara’s girlfriend, the Katsudon, Viktor, Georgi’s new girlfriend, Stella, Otabek, and Emil Nekola. Yuri was made the “Designated DJ” and had to keep the music good for the long drive to Buena Park. Gunnar said the ride normally isn’t that long but the traffic going that direction is terrible.

\--

Gunnar was half-right about the ride. The traffic was horrible and at some points Gunnar did some borderline illegal driving to wriggle his way through the traffic. It took them almost two hours to get the amusement park and about 20 minutes to find two empty spots so Gunnar and his sister can park their cars close together. Everyone met up at the main entrance gate and Gunnar got in line to pay for everyone’s tickets.

“Aye, Grandma, who are you texting?” Yuri asked Mila, who was smiling down at her phone.

“Ethan probably sent nudes.” Averie joked, earning an arm smack from Mila.

“No, it’s not that. He said to have a fun time here with you guys and a blue heart emoji.” Mila responded, putting her phone in her back pocket. Gunnar came back over, tickets in hand, along with a couple of maps. He summoned the group over to a half-wall under a tree.

“Okay so obviously, we won’t stay completely together so I got some maps for everyone. I want everyone to at least have on buddy so no one is legit lost. If we could all meet up at Johnny Rockets around 2-ish for lunch that’d be cool. By the end of the day, which would be like 8, we all meet up at the little Marketplace over here. No one leaves until we’re all together. Sound like a plan?” Gunnar said, pointing to all the places he mentioned on the map and circling them.

“Any rides we should not go on?” Yuuri asked nervously.  _ Bah, he’s always like this. _

“Well that depends. I personally avoid Xcelerator and Supreme Scream because fuck those rides. One of them will lift you up really high and drop you, the other one is a coaster that goes really fast and practically does a 90 degree drop.” Gunner answered, pointing to the rides he mentioned. Yuuri looked like he was going to scream when Gunnar was done explaining.

“Those sound fun to me.” Viktor said coolly, earning a panicked Yuuri.

“Beka, we should try that one that drops you.” Yuri whispered to Otabek. Otabek shrugged.

“I’m fine with whatever you wanna do.” He whispered back.

“Also, Camp Snoopy is for little kids, so avoid at all costs.” Stella stated.

“Until we have to leave, every ride is free game, just double check what you’re getting on because some of them charge you. Every other ride should be free.” Averie said, grabbing Sara’s hand and pulling her towards the little group that consisted of them two, Gunnar and Emil.

After going inside the main gate and being searched, everyone separated into groups of 2 or more. Gunnar, his sister, Sara and Emil broke off and headed towards the big wooden roller coaster that Yuri saw as they were coming in. Yuuri, Viktor, Mila, Georgi, and Stella broke off and headed towards the log ride, leaving Yuri and Otabek to explore the park themselves.

“What first, Yura?” Otabek asked, handing Yuri a map. Yuri looked it over, trying see what sounded interesting.

“Gunnar was telling us about these two. He’ll go on the rapids ride first and go on this other one to dry off.” Yuri said, pointing towards the southern end of the park. Otabek made an approving noise and they went off.

\--

Even though Yuri didn’t want to come, he was actually enjoying himself. Granted he was still soaked from the rapids ride, even after going on the other ride Gunnar suggested. His jeans were damp, his shirt had thankfully dried off, his shoes and socks were still waterlogged. He  _ hated _ it. He didn’t want to get Gunnar’s hat wet so he put it in a little compartment in the middle of the raft. His hair was a mess from trying to put it back in the hat so he opted to let it be normal and wear the hat backwards.

“We should probably start going to that Rockets place or where ever.” Yuri grumbled. They were currently in a restroom and Yuri was trying to dry his shoes off with the hand dryer.

“After you're done drying your shoes.” Otabek said, looking up from his phone.

“Who were you texting?” Yuri asked.

“Gunnar. He was asking where we were.” Otabek responded, putting his phone in his pocket. Yuri groaned. His shoes were _leather_. Why was it taking **_so_** long to dry his shoes out? He gave up and put them back on, making Otabek tie them up for him. He dragged Otabek to a nearby mirror to take a picture and upload it to Instagram, making sure he did _not_ tag his location.

The two boys met up with the rest of the group outside the restaurant Gunnar talked about. Yuri wasn’t paying much attention but heard things like “amazing fries” and “really good milkshakes”. Viktor insisted on getting the table for the group, earning a collective groan from the Russian skaters.

\--

The group decided to stay together after lunch, much to Yuri’s disapproval. Mostly everyone had covered the rides, most avoiding Xcelerator and Supreme Scream like Gunnar had said. Yuri enjoyed that ride, it made him excited and feel amazing. Otabek, not so much. He got a little sick after getting off. There wasn’t much except doing carnival games that were placed around the park. Yuri knew most of them were completely rigged but it was worth the try.

“Guys, I think laser tag is still open.” Stella suggested after everyone was getting tired of wasting their money and time. Everyone seemed to agree with her and they set off towards the boardwalk where laser tag was. With some of the money everyone had left, it could get them an hour’s worth of laser tag.

After a very short instructional session which basically explained how to operate the laser guns, the vests, basic rules and a very high emphasis on  **_do not point the laser in anyone’s eyes_ ** they were sent into the giant room. There were walls, tunnels to crawl through, platforms, and “sniping spots” as Emil pointed out, all covered in blacklight paint of various greens, purples and oranges. Averie helped Yuri shove all his hair back in the hat so it’s harder to find him and thankfully the only thing white that he was wearing was the soles of his shoes.

Yuri and Otabek were thankfully put on the red team along with Mila, Sara, Averie, and Viktor. Otabek was able to get a few hits on Georgi, who was on the blue team, and Yuri eliminated a kid that was on the green team. There was no rule that you had to keep moving or that you weren’t allowed to camp in a hiding spot, which gave Yuri an idea. He took Otabek’s hand and they ran through the room, dodging players from the blue, green and orange teams. They found a small area past a tunnel, but after turning a corner they found Gunnar and Emil making out. After a short battle, the computerized announcer boomed, “PLAYERS GUNNAR AND EMIL OF GREEN, ELIMINATED.” Otabek cheered before holding his hand out to help the two boys up.

“Your binder’s showing a little bit.” Yuri whispered to Gunnar, who thanked him and pulled his shirt down to cover the white binder underneath. After the two left, Yuri and Otabek sat down.

“Yuri why did you bring me over here?” Otabek asked.

“This.” Yuri said, putting his hand under Otabek’s chin and pulling him close, connecting their lips. Otabek smiled into the kiss, pulling Yuri in his lap and lacing his hand in Yuri’s hair. They remained there for what felt like hours before they heard someone trip behind them. They broke away and turned to see Yuuri, who was feeling around the floor for his glasses. He was somewhat using the blue lights from his vest to guide him.

“What the fuck are you doing, piggy!?” Yuri yelled. Yuuri found his glasses and put them on.

“What are you doing here, Yurio?” He asked.

“Doing something! Go away!” Yuri exclaimed. Yuuri laughed shot them a couple times with his laser gun and went back through the tunnel.

“It’s almost time to go anyway, Yura.” Otabek sighed, standing up and holding his hand out. Yuri sighed before taking his hand and getting up. As he adjusted himself, the lights turned on and an employee announced for everyone to leave. Everyone gave the laser guns and the vests back before they left and everyone met outside.

“Is that it for today then?” Georgi asked. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful blend of blue, purple, orange, red, and pink.

“I mean we did everything we could, might as well go home. Do you guys wanna get food on the way home? There’s some In N’ Out’s on the way back.” Gunnar suggested. Everyone agreed on food, obviously.

The car arrangements were the same as when they arrived, but this time, Mila was up front. Yuri sat in between Otabek and Georgi, his hand intertwined with Otabek’s and his head on Otabek’s shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Yuri Plisetsky Week 2017! I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I hope you stick around to read the other stories I have for the week. I'm also sorry it's a bit late.
> 
> I'm going to let you guys know what to expect for the other days and where to go to find other works :D.
> 
> Day 1- Birthday "17"   
> Day 2 - Family and Friends "Amusement" (What you're reading now).  
> Day 3 - AU/Crossover "Agent"  
> Day 4 - Animals/Pets "Please?"  
> Day 5 - Social Networks "Likes"  
> Day 6 - Growing Up/ Coming of Age "Years"  
> Day 7 - Free day "Heroes"
> 
>  
> 
> You can find other works on yuriplisetskyweek.tumblr.com :D. I'll see you guys tomorrow with the next fic.


End file.
